User blog:Drayco90/Marvel vs. DC- Black Panther vs. Azrael
I'm a lot more -- and a lot worse.]]The multiverse is constantly shifting. Moving about in erratic patterns of irregular ways as if guided by the hand of some bored and careless deity, playing with us for their own amusement. Sometimes, the multiverse shifts in ways that cause collisions. Often, these collisions are minor at best. Someone or something might accidently fall from one universe into a parallel one. But once in a great while, two universes are set on a path determined for collision, and from this collision comes a joining. When two universes, both very different and yet unmistakably similar, come together, only one can remain. Who and what survives this fusion? Well, that's not in the hands of mere mortals to decide. For when two universe collide, only the Deadliest may survive... In this battle, we pit two violent, dangerous and powerful heroes against each other in a battle of cunning, strength and skill. On the Marvel side- one of the most iconic members of The Avengers and King of the warrior-nation of Wakanda, the Black Panther is a master fighter and genius level strategist capable of feats bordering on the super human and armed with deadly Vibranium. But opposing the claws of the Panther are the blades of vengeance, brought to arms by the warrior Jean-Paul "Azrael" Valley. An off-again, on-again member of the "Bat Family", Azrael filled in for Batman after he was broken by Bane, but his dark and shadowy past's resurfacing in his madness and violent brutality left him unfit for the mantle, causing Bruce to take it back by force. Now his own man, Azrael battles evil in his suit of armor with an arsenal of flaming weaponry. Two heroes will enter, but only one can stand as... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Black Panther Powers and Abilities As chieftain of the Black Panther tribe, T'Challa has been granted peak-to-above-peak levels of physical abilities; including strength, speed, endurance, senses and reflexes, thanks to the consumption of a special herb grown only in Wakanda. The Panther's strength is such that he is able to lift 800 pounds and is considerably stronger than the average man, his speed allows him to effortlessly reach 35-mph, his muscles generate reduced amounts of toxins which allow him to remain at peak condition for a longer period of time and his ability to resist wounds and sickness is far greater than normal people. T'Challa's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are also heightened to the pinnacle of human development. He is superior to any Olympic level gymnast that has ever competed. T'Challa is also a polymath genius and has an eidetic (aka photographic) memory, making him one of the eight most intelligent beings in the Marvel Universe. The Black Panther has been groomed to be a warrior from birth. An expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including African and unknown forms. He is a master of stealth, disguise and subterfuge. He is considered to be one of the best martial artists to have ever walked the Earth. He is also a master of numerous weapons, including swords, spears and other polearms, shields, claws and numerous others. While he rarely uses firearms, he is an expert marksman, and is able to hit a target with pinpoint precision, even using tools such as throwing knives and other ranged weapons. T'Challa is widely known not just for his prowess in battle, but for his incredibly dangerous tactical genius. He is always two-steps ahead of his opponent, is a master of predicting their movements and turning the tables on them, and is well trained in war strategy and large-scale commanding as a Warrior-King. Combined with his Genius-level intellect, and T'Challa is an indomitable force on the battlefield. Weapons and Equipment The Black Panther is a master of numerous weapons, and keeps a number of them on person at nearly all times. The most important of these are his claws- deadly vibranium additions to the hands of his suit dubbed "Anti-Metal" because they are able to break down near any metal at a molecular level. He also wields Energy Daggers, ornate blades that can easily stun or kill a target and are self generating, allowing the Panther to use them as deadly projectiles. He also wields the famous Ebony Blade. He also has access to numerous other weapons such as spears, bows, blades, clubs and various firearms. Black Panther stores a great deal of equipment within his custom costume. The actual material of the costume is a Vibranium Microweave Mesh, which robs incoming objects of their momentum. When a bullet strikes the Panther costume, it doesn't bounce off, it merely falls to the ground harmlessly, and the suit completely protects the Panther from bladed weaponry unless they are able to slash along the grain. He also wields Energy-Dampening Boots, which project varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the boots, enabling Panther to survive a fall of several stories and land like a cat. Given enough momentum, the Panther can also scale walls or skim across water. The field can be also used offensively to shatter or weaken objects. Likewise built into the suit is a cloaking field, which allows the Panther to completely cloak himself from view and become invisible for brief periods of time, or disguise his uniform beneath the appearance of civilian clothes. The mask's lenses also protect T'Challa from flares or bright flashes, and provides a form of nightvision. Black Panther also carries a miniature supercomputer called the Kimoyo Card, which allows him to communicate with his allies, coordinate weapons and vehicles and access and extensive database of criminals and meta humans, among many other functions. Showcase Black Panther Kicks Wolverine's Ass.png|Black Panther effortlessly defeats Wolverine. Black Panther Energy Daggers.jpg|The Panther throws a trio of Energy Daggers. Black Panther unarmed skill.jpg|Black Panther's skill in unarmed combat at work. Black Panther War.jpg|Black Panther leads the Wakandans against the more advanced Skrulls in a crushing victory during the Secret Invasion. Black Panther Reaction Times and Agility.jpg|T'Challa shows his incredible reaction time and agility. Black Panther Dodging Bullets.jpg|The Panther dodges bullets. Black Panther Ebony Blade Iron Man.jpg|T'Challa slashes through Iron Man's armor with the Ebony Blade. Azrael Powers and Abilities Raised in a test tube and put through various DNA experimentation in his fetal state, Jean-Paul's physiology allows him enhanced strength, speed and reflexes, and even durability. Jean-Paul has an enhanced physical strength, superior to that of a peak human as Batman or like Deathstroke. Jane-Paul has been seen training on bench press 600 pounds with one hand, lift a tree and a car underwater. Mental programming from The System has led Azrael to become a vastly above-average hand-to-hand fighter. While not on the same skill-level as Batman, he has proven himself more than capable of handling most physical threats. This was mainly due to that fact that his full combat potenial was limited by his easily exploited Mental Illness. Batman has asserted in the past that if not for this factor, Azrael could become a better fighter than him. Due to the effects of "The System," Jean-Paul Valley developed a sort of split personality; Himself and Azrael. While Jean-Paul Valley was kind, gentle, and could be described as a "computer geek," Azrael was irritable, violent, and vengeful. This contast was strongly evident in this respect: As the sect that conditioned him was a largely medieval organization, other members of the Batman Family would notice that occasionally Azrael's solutions to problems would ignore easier actions he could've taken using modern technology. For example, during the events of "Contagion" where he had to deliver an antidote recipe into the quarantined Gotham City, he attempted a mad rush of the surrounding fences past the military, and did succeed; but meanwhile his accomplices simply e-mailed it to the hospitals. This is contradictory to his mindset as Jean-Paul, who would normally, as a student of programming, been very aware of the possibility of such a solution. He also had a smaller, less developed personality, which he began to regress into shortly before his death; Batman. During his time as Batman, Jean-Paul had developed a third personality that combined the intellect of Jean-Paul Valley and the bloodlust of Azrael, but lacked the emapthy and compassion of Jean-Paul Valley. It has been theorized that Jean-Paul's continued mental illness was only due to emotional and familial neglect from either of his fathers. Weapons and Equipment Azrael wears a unique suit of armor that defends him from physical attacks and provides resistance to various techniques and weapons- however, he requires his armor to actually gain access to his peak and superhuman level skills. His wrists are armed with two deadly blades, which can become flaming swords to deal extra damage. In case that wasn't enough fire for one fight, Azrael also has flamethrowers inside the suit that allows him to shoot additional fire. Finally, his suit can project special blades as projectiles. He is a master swordsman and skilled with numerous types of blades in addition to his mastery of hand-to-hand. While he's no Batman, Azrael is still a quite skilled detective in his own right, and once wielded a variety of gadgets in his Batsuit, which he no longer owns. Showcase Azrael Bladed Combat.jpg|Azrael wields his flaming arm-daggers Azrael Armor.jpg|Azrael's armor holds up against small arms fire. Azrael Flamethrower.jpg|Jean-Paul Valley unleashes his fire. Azrael Reaction.jpg|Jean-Paul demonstrates his incredible reaction time. Azrael Flaming Sword.jpg|Azrael uses a flaming sword. Azrael Bane.jpg|Jean-Paul as Batman violently beats Bane. X-Factors Black Panther - X-Factor - Azrael 100 - STRENGTH - 130 The Black Panther's special herb makes his strength ambiguous as to whether or not it's only peak human or slightly above, but either way T'Challa's might is as far as one can go without becoming a super human. When wearing his armor, Azrael is able to access The System, which allows him to reach superhuman levels of strength, and while significantly better raw strength than a normal man, Azrael's strength is still reasonably grounded in terms of power levels, and men like Batman have still been able to defeat him. 100 - INTELLIGENCE - 70 Azrael's Jean-Paul Valley persona is pretty smart and an excellent computer person, but even in his civilian identity he isn't one of the smartest members of the Bat-family, much less smarter than one of the eight smartest men in the Marvel Universe. His Intelligence is lesser in his Azrael persona, and he often finds himself in situations far worse because of his inability to consider his options. 80 - TRAINING - 80 Both Jean-Paul and T'Challa have trained all their lives to be the best they can possibly be, and while they have received very different sets of training, it is difficult to draw a line in the sand as to which could be considered superior. 100 - EXPERIENCE - 70 As a member of the Avengers, King of Wakanda and as a solo hero, T'Challa has seen far more action of far more kinds than his foe. While, for the most part, Azrael remains in the grounded Batman mythos, Black Panther spends as much time fighting regular gang-bangers and street crime as he does fighting alien armadas or defending his home from invading armies. Black Panther hasn't just fought in war, he's lead the Wakandans to victory in numerous conflicts, giving him a definitive edge here. 90 - CREATIVITY - 60 One of the Black Panther's most iconic traits is his ability to out-think his foes and stay two steps ahead of them at all times, and his vast creativity and ability to use his environment and whatever equipment he still had on him. Meanwhile, one of the Azrael persona's greatest weaknesses is that his often "Middle Age" values prevents him from taking advantage of the kind of options that someone like Jean-Paul would be able to. 110 - DEXTERITY/SPEED - 110 Azrael's speed and acrobatics are enhanced by The System like his other physical traits, and he is able to hold his own to the Bat-Family's iconic roof-jumping, gliding through Gotham image. Black Panther likewise has at or nearly superhuman agility and dexterity, but uses it far more than Azrael. Black Panther uses his skills to run across walls and vertical surfaces, dodge bullets and perform long lasting combos bouncing across a room or environment. 90 - WEAPON SKILL - 100 Azrael and Black Panther are both masters of their arsenals, and Black Panther is a master of nearly every weapon known to man, but in part because of the Panther's larger arsenal, T'Challa doesn't focus on a singular weapon as much as his foe. Azrael's focus on his blades and fire give him this edge, but that should not discount his opponent's skill with his claws or other weapons. 70 - BRUTALITY - 80 While certainly no villains, both of these men really push the boundary on how far a hero is willing to go in terms of killing. T'Challa rarely kills while fighting crime, but will not hesitate to butcher and slaughter his foes on the grander scale of war. Azrael, on the other hand, has no issue putting foes down in the most brutal way possible, and will not hesitate to kill his foes. The Battle TBW Category:Blog posts